Crafting
Crafting is the process of taking Jade and Gems and creating equip-able jewellery to enhance your characters stats. Up to 10 items of jewellery can be worn at once, although slots to equip any more than 1 must be purchased for 50 tokens each. When crafting Jewellery, the first choice the player must make is what type of item they wish to craft. In order of size, these are: Earring (limited to 2) Ring (limited to 6) Bracelet (limited to 6) Necklace (limited to 3) Crown (limited to 1) The size of the item loosely relates to the Base jade cost. When adding gems to an item, it is important to remember that a larger item will accept more gems easily than a smaller item. for example, a ring will generally accept 3 gems with no losses, but as you add more gems beyond this amount there is an increasing chance that the gem will fail to be added to the item and will be lost. If a player wishes to use excessive amounts of gems to create an item, it is recommended they do so with a crown. Do note however, that due to the way crafting works, going a long way beyond the 'soft cap' for an item will generally be a bigger gamble. to give an example: A crown with 40 gems in could potentially have total stats of 286, but will on average only have 208. A crown with 200 gems in could potentially have 1430 Total Stats, but will on average only have 403 total stats. A larger investment results in a larger gamble, with higher potential gains but lower chance for such gains. The stats provided by gems successfully added to the item relate to the gems placed in (Diamonds = Health, Sapphire = Attack, Ruby = Defence, Emerald = Accuracy, Opal = Evasion). The ratio of stats out will reflect the gems added regardless of what does and doesn't succeed. Each successful gem will provide 5 stat points to it's type, which is then put through 2 modifiers; 1)Item type modifier. Some items give a small bonus to specific stats. The better items however give this bonus to all stats equally. 2)+/-5% modifier. After everything else is calculated, the result is put through a +/- 5% randomiser. =Formula for Destroying Jewellery= The formula for how much jade and how many of each gem you receive when destroying a piece of jewellery is as follows: Base jade required to craft type of jewellery + Sum of total stats in piece of jewellery = Amount of Jade Amount of Health / 10 = Number of Diamonds (rounded down) Amount of Attack / 10 = Number of Sapphires (rounded down) Amount of Defence / 10 = Number of Rubies (rounded down) Amount of Accuracy / 10 = Number of Emeralds (rounded down) Amount of Evasion / 10 = Number of Opals (rounded down) The base amounts of jade required to craft each type of jewellery are as follows: Earring = 3 base jade required Ring = 6 base jade required Bracelet = 12 base jade required Necklace = 50 base jade required Crown = 200 base jade required So for example, if you have a Bright Purple Crown with 120 Health, 100 Attack, and 98 Defence, it would fit into the formula like so: 200 (Base jade required for a crown) + 318 (Sum of total stats) = 518 jade received for destroying 120 (Amount of Health) / 10 = 12 Diamonds received 100 (Amount of Attack) / 10 = 10 Sapphires received 98 (Amount of Defence) / 10 = 9 Rubies received (rounded down from 9.8) Also, the pieces of jewellery that have negative stats (from bosses) are taking those negative numbers into account for figuring out jade. For example, the Crown of Death is -40 Health, +220 Attack. The falls into the formula like so: 200 (Base jade required for a crown) + 180 (Sum of total stats, 220 + -40) = 380 jade received for destroying -40 (Amount of Health) / 10 = 0 Diamonds received (you cannot receive, or basically lose gems from a negative amount) 220 (Amount of Attack) / 10 = 22 Sapphires =List of Destroyed Jewellery Amounts= Dungeon Jewellery Cave Jewellery Forest Jewellery Tower Jewellery Boss Jewellery Hades - Area 1 Giant Mechanical Ape - Area 2 Mega-Mecha-Space Gojira - Area 3 Dimensional Earth Splitter - Area 4 Night-Fighting Narwhal - Area 5 Ganjanator - Area 6 Smiling Politician - Area 7 Philosoraptor - Area 8 Mighty Mighty Boss - Area 9